Jamie Holmes
Jamie Holmes (ジェイミー·ホームズJeimī Hōmuzu) also known by his more mythos moniker, The Hijōi (ひじょうい hi joui; Jap Lit Translation, "The Blood Coat,") as being one of the most feared and dangerous killers in all Aether for his habit of wearing the blood of his victims during his most malicious, predatorial moods when out on a mission. He was also the older Brother '''of Oliver Holmes, and '''Uncle '''of Kaitlyn and Genesis Holmes. When it was revealed he was working as a maniacal killer for hire by Yashin Shiyōnin, he fought his brother to the death which ended in his own demise, leaving his captured Seelenbracher in the hands of his sibling before breathing his last. Appearance: Jamie's Full Appearance.png|Jamie's Common Appearance Jamie, the Blood Coat.jpg|Jamie embodying his moniker, the Blood Coat Jamie Holmes projects the image of a fair-skin-toned young man in his early 20's, with a youthful and easygoing spirit in his gait and eyes as well as a potential menacing aura about him. With bright red eyes and crimson hair, Jamie has been seen as both a ladykiller (figuratively speaking, of course, lol) as well as a demon for those who know of his reputation and skills. Having developed very particular scars over his well-developed, nearly inhuman body, Jamie has kept himself incredible shape as well as pose, having a tall stance of 6ft and using that height as an intimidating feature he can project upon anyone of his choosing. Normally, Jamie usually wears a high-collar jet black trench coat that enhances his fair features. Complimenting the coat is a jet black muscle shirt underneath that is usually donning a flak jacket of sorts, along with a pair of leather black gloves. Below that is a plain brown belt, sinewed with a number of items and tools of the trade, including the additional holsters for his additional Kidō Firearms or other forged weaponry. With a pair of black pants and a pair of black dress shoes, Jamie emanates the appearance of someone classy and dangerous. When embodying his infamous moniker, the Blood Coat, Jamie usually confiscates or utilizes his own clothing and covers the grotesquely butchered, obliterated corpse of his enemy and slathers it in a artistic fashion on his body until it covers most if not all of his features. This usually gives him a nightmarish visage when on the hunt for his remaining prey, opponents, or targets, as his bloodlust is at an incredible high and his remarks can seem unsettlingly calm and casual when out for his enemy's life. Personality: While Jamie can emanate a totally casual, slightly sarcastic, but well-humored man, the dark side of him always hangs in the background. For anyone with a reasonable perception of people and the environment around them or with strong empathy, talking to Jamie can almost appear like trying to have a casual conversation with one of the most bloodthirsty, twisted characters from a horror novel and try to deny that side of them entirely. For those who've never known Jamie, he'd seem like a generally likeable character, but due to his restrained malicious behavior, anyone can feel chills when being around him, or when hearing his words, seeing his smile, and the look in his eyes border bother pleasantness, and murder. When having treated his family in the past, Jamie always protected them in the utmost possible way, as well as try to keep them in the greatest of spirits. Having either been at odds or slightly prodding Oliver's points or spoiling Genesis and Kaitlyn with anything he could get his hands on, Jamie was a kind if not tolerable older brother and Uncle that wouldn't have ever believed in harming them for any reason or purpose. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: '''Monstrous Physical Attributes: One of the things Jamie prides himself in is having a body rivaling that of even the acclaimed Paladins. Having honed, trained, and focused his physical prowess in anything he did, Jamie has allowed himself to tap into a league of power that few are able to tap into, the Gotei 13 and RAC included. As spoken during a mission debriefing, Jamie was capable of taking down a Non-H.D. Paladin with a few gestures, ripping off the head before disembowling it. It is said as the Blood Coat, all Jamie ever needs to utilize in combat is his natural acrobatic, athletic, and wraith-speed like traits on top of his demonic akin strength. Immense Spiritual Power: Despite the fact Jamie hardly uses it in open battles, he retains an unusually high amount of Spiritual Energy. Equipment/Paraphenilia: The Bonnie & Clyde Mk III: The dual pair of nigh identical Kidō Firearms are Jamie's Pride-&-Joy, custom-made with a number of options available to him as well as different "Origin"-based ammuniton to use against his enemies. Either having the capacity to fire at accelerated rates of one thousand rounds a minute, with penetration quality matching a Quincy Spirit Arrow, or the concussive force of a Anti-Armor quality projectile at hapless foes with multiple element-class after-affects that can send enemy's ablaze, poisonous gas to perspirate, shrapnel to flash out, or even small flash-bangs. While Jamie is perfectly capable of killing some of the strongest of entities with just his bare hands and the deft ability of weaving his spirit energy as a fine-quality weapon, Jamie always appreciates the elegant beauty and craftsmanship his Bonnie-&-Clyde allow him to delive the most poetic deaths to his targets. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):